


for a thousand more

by timeiswasting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiswasting/pseuds/timeiswasting
Summary: Two years after the war has ended, Allura and Keith find peace in shared mornings.





	for a thousand more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chesamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesamu/gifts).



Keith stirs slowly awake, nuzzling into the soft hair of his girlfriend’s head, tucked under his chin. His left arm is dead, a tingling feeling slowly moving up it as he moves his fingers, tucked under Allura’s waist. Moving it would ease the ache but Keith doesn’t think risking waking her up is worth it. An earth year since the war ended, since the two of them took off to tour the universe, and the bags under Allura’s eyes have faded, but the memory of them, the exhaustion in her eyes, present for so long, is enough to ensure Keith always allows her to sleep in. No matter how much Allura grumbles. 

Turning his head away from his arm, carefully, he glances at the wonky wooden table next to the bed where his screen sits. Soft mid-morning sun sends yellow streams of light through the blinds, illuminating the dust settling on the screen. He takes a moment to test moving his right arm, to see whether he can reach it without disturbing the gently sleeping princess. His fingertips brush the screen, leaving streaks in the dust, but it’s not enough to bring the device any closer to him. He drops his hand with a sigh.

Looking down at the peace on Allura’s face, he thinks, the screen is not such a problem. 

Allura stirs, her delicate hand slipping around Keith’s waist while she noses gently into his neck. He lets out a breath at the feel of her soft exhales against his throat. With a second glance towards the light coming through the window, Keith decides the day can wait, and settles down, ready to drift back to sleep in the arms of his love. 

It’s then that Allura’s hand starts to wander.

And then dig in. Directly into the sensitive spot under Keith’s ribs.

He lets out an ungainly squawk, trying to curl his side away from her hand. Allura’s laughs as he wriggles away from her grasp, the hair falling over her eyes distracting her long enough for Keith to scoot to the other side of the bed.

“I thought you were ASLEEP!” he laughs, trying and failing to look annoyed. It’s a fruitless battle when Allura looks like she does, sleep ruffled and smiling unabashedly in the light of the morning sun. 

“And yet here we are!” She pauses after saying it, sitting back on her heels and smiling softly at him. 

Keith smiles back, still not over the way her eyes sparkle when she wakes up in a good mood. After a second, he sees her prepare to leap at him, opening his arms to grab her before she can get back to tickling him.

She laughs as he catches her, rolling her onto her back and bending down to blow a raspberry on her cheek. It doesn’t last long, Keith’s smiling too much and Allura’s whole body is shaking with her laughter. Keith pulls back, Allura’s laughter bringing out his own, and he rests his forehead against hers, nose pressed into her grinning cheek. 

They stay like that until their laughter calms down, Keith pressing messy kisses to Allura’s brow and down her nose. When he reaches her lips he stops, looking down into her eyes, feeling his smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She’s looking back, the kind of private smile on her face Keith never sees outside of their time alone together. 

She blinks at him and touches her fingers to his cheek, running them up to lace into his hair, “Good morning, my love.”

He starts to whisper a reply, but he’s cut off by Allura leaning up towards him. He scraps the greeting and meets her lips with his own in. The kiss is soft and gentle, like they always are in their mornings together these days. 

They part after a minute or so, just far enough to touch their foreheads together. Allura lets out a happy hum, and Keith responds by pressing his nose into hers for a second, a kiss of a different kind. 

They’ll get up in an hour or so, hunger and restlessness sending them out to find breakfast together, at whatever restaurant is open for lunch on the planet they’re on. Later they’ll head out into the city to explore, follow the newest leads on Keith’s mother. Both knowing, that whatever happens next, they’ll be together, heading towards any future they want.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a birthday present for Jia!! (@isamukuro) Go say happy birthday!  
> Jia got me into kallura in the first place through her blog and is the reason I'm writing fan fic for voltron in the first place, so i figured she deserved a little something! Sorry it's only little.  
> Happy birthday Jia, ilu!!! <3
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
